


Together We Are Infinite

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Band, Depression, Lacrosse, M/M, Music, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Glade, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always hoping he'd finally find the one who's name is tattooed on his left wrist.<br/>The one he dreams about everytime he falls asleep.<br/>The one he would give up everything he's ever had to meet.<br/>His soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Newt. The quiet, depressed band student, who hardly ever speaks.  
Great at art and music, but distant from everyone for most of every day and always lost in thought.  
Only wanting to find the one person who could make him happy.  
The person he draws everyday, already knowing that he's the one he's meant to be with even if he doesn't know him yet.  
Then there's Thomas. The happy, outgoing captain of The Glade High lacrosse team.  
Nice to everyone, good at lacrosse, but lonelier than anyone realizes.  
Always hoping he'd finally find the one who's name is tattooed on his left wrist.  
The one he dreams about everytime he falls asleep.  
The one he would give up everything he's ever had to meet.  
His soulmate.


	2. I'M SO SORRY

Guys, I am so sorry it's taking me so long!  
I've had a lot going on recently, so I haven't had much time for writing.  
I've also re-written chapter one about four times from both Thomas and Newt's POV's.  
I was originally planning on starting it out from Newt's POV, but I wrote a chapter from Thomas' POV for a different fanfic a few days ago and I realized that it would actually be a good way to start this one instead.  
It will probably be up next week.  
I'm also almost done writing chapter one of another Newtmas fanfic I'm writing called 'Dark Radiance', so it'll probably be posted when I update this one.


	3. The Lonely Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!  
> I rewrote this so many times, but I was never quite sure how I should start this cause I had so many ideas!  
> Eventually I decided to combine this and one of the new fanfics I was writing since they were similar so I finally got this chapter written.  
> It's short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise!  
> I wrote this in my phone notes so I'm sorry for any screwed up grammar or paragraphs.  
> (Also I had no clue what to title this)

"Good morning, Tom" Elizabeth said, as her son walked down the stairs from his room. "Morning mom, where's Teresa" he asked, confused, as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen.  
"She left early to meet Aris for breakfast before school" she said, pouring herself some coffee. "I have to go on a business trip and I'll be out of town for a week,  
so I asked a friend to stay at the house and take care of Rachael.  
I hope you don't mind" she said, as she set a plate with eggs, pancakes, and bacon at his place at the table.

"It's fine" he shrugged, as he heated water in his cup and put a tea bag in. "I think her son's staying over too, maybe you can hang out or something,  
he's just a few months older than you" she said, sitting down beside him to eat her own food.  
"Yeah maybe" he said, as he started to eat his breakfast. "When do you leave?" he asked, mouth full of pancakes.  


"Don't talk with your mouth full, and I have to be at the airport at five tomorrow morning, my flight leaves at six-thirty" she said, moving to put her plate and cup in the dishwasher.  
He nodded as he finished his breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast mom, I've gotta go get ready for school" he said.  
Once he got to his room he quickly brushed his teeth and put on his clothes, before grabbing his keys, backpack, and phone.  
"Bye Thomas, I'll see you tonight" she said, waving to him as she gathered her things for work.

He got to school a few minutes before his first class, some students already walking to class.  
"Hey Tomboy" a voice said loudly, making him jump at the loudness. "Yell in my ear a little louder will ya' Minho?" he sighed, shaking his head at his friend as he opened his locker.  
"Hey Thomas!" he almost yelled in his ear.

"Fuck Minho!" Thomas groaned, rubbing at his ear. "Bitch" he muttered, glaring at the grinning boy. "Jerk" Minho winked, making the brunet roll his eyes.  
"Of course you've been watching Supernatural again. What class you got first?" he asked, grabbing his math book and setting his backpack in his locker. "Science" he groaned, with a frown.  
"I've got science, then math" Thomas smirked, remembering the week before when he had caught something on fire.

"I'm surprised they'll even let you back in science after that. How did you even get that to catch fire?" Minho asked, looking at a picture of Thomas and his sister Teresa that was on his locker door.  
"It wasn't too hard" Thomas shrugged. "Dude, it was a piece of styrofoam, why was there styrofoam in there anyways?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know why it was in there, I think it fell out of the box one of the new chairs was packed in. Gally claimed I couldn't use any of the things on the counter to burn something. I knew I could" he smirked.  
Minho laughed, backing up so Thomas could close his locker. "Come on, Teresa, Gally, and Aris are waiting for us" Thomas said, as he started walking towards the classroom.

"You didn't tell me Teresa had the class with us" Minho said, smiling brightly. "Of all the girls in the school you had to be hopelessly in love with my little sister" he groaned.  
"She's nice, she's funny, she's beautiful, besides you're twins, meaning she's not your little sister" Minho laughed.  
"I'm older than her by ten minutes, meaning she's my little sister.  
And she's basically the girl version of me" he cringed.

"Yeah, except she's about ten times nicer than you, ten times funnier than you, she's hot, she's pretty, and she's my soulmate! Obviously I'd fall in love with her" he winked, making the brunet roll his eyes.  
"Thanks for the confidence boost" he said, making his friend laugh. 

"Hey guys" Minho said, sitting beside Teresa.  
Thomas sat down between Teresa and Gally, pulling out his notebook so he could finish his drawing. "Nice drawing, a bit strange though" Teresa said, making him jump.  
"Don't look over my shoulder" he grumbled, closing the notebook. "What's with the blood on the rose, and the random cogs?" she asked, making him roll his eyes.

"I just thought of random things and drew them" he shrugged.  
"So you think about cogs in your free time? To be honest I thought you'd be thinking about coc-" she started, before he quickly put his hand over her mouth.  
He cringed and jerked his hand away quickly, when she licked his palm. He glared at her, before the teacher walked in forcing him to look away from her as she smirked.

"Only four more practices until the big game" Gally whispered, after he finished writing down a note.  
"Yeah, I know. Oh and just so you know I might have to makeup for tonight's practice tomorrow.  
Mom's going on a business trip and her friend and her son are staying over to take care of Rachael until she gets back.  
She didn't have the time to meet with them before she leaves tomorrow to give them a key so I have to let them in and give them the spare key tonight, since she'll probably already be asleep when they get here" Thomas said, rolling his pencil between his fingers.

"Okay, that's fine. That shank always use some extra practice anyways I'll get him to meet up with us on the field tomorrow evening" he said, nodding towards Minho. "I heard that" Minho grumbled, making Teresa laugh quietly. "Hey guys, do you mind if I invite someone else to go to the movies with us Saturday?" Gally asked. "Sure, you can invite someone else. Mind me asking who?" Teresa asked, raising her eyebrows. "My soulmate" Gally said, quietly, blushing. "Really, you met your soulmate? What's their name?" she asked, excitedly, making sure to be quiet enough that their teacher didn't hear them. "Her name's Brenda" he said, smiling softly. "Dude, how long have you been keeping this from us?" Minho said, a little more loudly than he should have.

"Mr Ackerly, I can tell you're paying very close attention to our lesson today. Would you mind telling me the answer to the question I asked you five minutes ago?" their teacher, Mr Janson, asked, staring pointedly at Minho. "Um five?" he said, as Thomas mentally face palmed. "Mr Ackerly, this is science not math. The answer is Hydrogen, which you might have known had you actually paid attention" Janson said, causing Thomas to clasp his hand over to mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Same goes for you Mr Greene" he said, glaring at Thomas, making him stop laughing immediately. "One more noise out of you two and you'll have detention after school. Oh and Mr Greene?" he said, still looking at Thomas. "Don't set anything on fire this time" he continued, turning back around. Thomas smirked, as Gally rolled his eyes and shook his head. After that no one else spoke until the end of class.

"Hey guys, I might not go to the theater on Saturday" Thomas said, as they were collecting their books from their desks. "What? Why not?" Aris asked, confused. "I might have to show my mom's friend where everything is, and it might take a while" he lied, grabbing the last book. "Oh okay, we can probably reschedule if you want" Aris said, as the others nodded. "Nah, it's fine. I can see it later" he shrugged. "Okay, well me and Gally have English next, what about you guys?" Aris asked, adjusting his hoodie. "I have English too" Minho sighed. "We both have math" Teresa said, nodding towards Thomas. "Okay, see you guys at lunch then! Oh and Winston's joining us today for lunch today, hope you don't mind" Aris said, smiling at the thought of his soulmate, before he, Gally, and Minho started walking towards their classroom.

"Tom, you were really excited to see the movie, what's the real reason you canceled?" Teresa asked, as they walked the opposite way of the others. "I just didn't feel like going" he tried to dismiss. "Tom... Just tell me the truth" she groaned. "I feel like I'm just the fifth wheel there. You and Minho are going together, Aris and Winston are going together, Gally and Brenda are going together, then there's just me" he sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"You'll find your soulmate one day, you know that, right Tom?" she said, smiling, sadly, at him. "I might not" he shrugged, trying to hide the sadness he held when he spoke. "Yes, you will. Maybe not yet, but you will someday" she said, only making him shrug again. "Let's just get to math class" he said, adjusting his backpack as he walked ahead of her, wanting nothing more than to end that conversation. "Fine, don't think I'm letting this go though" she said sternly, almost making him laugh at how much she sounded like their mom when she said that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a soulmate fanfic so I apologize in advance if it's not great.  
> I'll add warnings to the top of chapters if they apply.  
> This is only the intro I promise it'll get better as the story progresses!


End file.
